


Virtue Lasagna - the culinary prowress of Karen Page

by tryptophan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Cooking, Gen, pure unrepentant fluff, white lies for friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryptophan/pseuds/tryptophan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they'd gotten her released from jail, Karen made Matt and Foggy her grandma's secret "virtue lasagna." Neither of them made even a token acknowledgment of its tastiness or her cooking skills. It wasn't because Matt and Foggy were poorly-mannered; it was because Karen Page was an awful cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtue Lasagna - the culinary prowress of Karen Page

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some explanation for neither of the boys at least giving a token "It's good" after they'd tried a bite. This is what I came up with. I apologize for nothing, or perhaps everything.

“You told her her coffee was bad?” Matt asked, as he and Foggy were reviewing some documents one morning.

“I did,” Foggy conceded, with an apologetic grimace.

“You can’t just tell someone that,” replied a mildly amused Matt.

“I said it was in the interest of full disclosure. Besides, you can’t tell me you like her coffee.”

“Of course not. But I wouldn’t tell her that.”

“What does she do to the coffee? She uses a coffee maker. What sort of crazy voodoo is she doing to the coffee to mess it up that badly?”

“She uses too much and lets it sit too long. And she grinds the beans ahead of time.”

“The Virtue Lasagna was bad, too,” Foggy continued. “And this is coming from someone whose mother thinks the secret to cooking is to cook the food till it’s dead, and then cook it another fifteen minutes, so clearly, my standards are low. ”

“The Virtue Lasagna was bad, and I’ve eaten _orphanage_ cooking,” Matt agreed. “She put in canned olives and cottage cheese, and she boiled the noodles until they were mush and _then_ baked it all. 

“Maybe her grandmother didn’t want her to get married,” Foggy joked. “Okay, so next time we have an office potluck, she can bring the salad. Her salad was good.”

“She opened a bag of mixed greens and put it in a bowl.”

“She added some tomatoes,” Foggy added generously. “Where is she, anyway?”

“Right outside the door,” replied Matt. He sniffed slightly. “And she’s bearing gifts.”

They both turned towards the door as Karen walked in. She set her bag down next to her desk and walked into the conference room where Matt and Foggy were working. 

“Morning, guys. Here, I made some of the banana bread I made last night,” she said cheerfully as she set a dense, foil-wrapped lump on the table, and turned to get herself a cup of coffee.

Foggy sucked in a deep breath as he reached for the lump and unwrapped it. It smelled okay, so he tentatively cut off a slice. He liked banana bread, and figured it’d be hard to screw it up.

“Do you like it?” she asked after he’d taken a bite.

Matt heard Foggy’s heartrate spike. “It’s great,” he said through a mouthful, before suddenly busying himself by pretending he had to find a reference in the inches of papers on the table.

“Aren’t you going to have some, Matt?” she asked.

Matt briefly considered claiming a banana allergy, but figured he didn’t need additional things to remember to hide from her. “Sure. Would you cut me a small slice? I had a big breakfast, so I’m not that hungry.”

She cut off a piece and slid it over to him on a napkin. 

He pretended to fumble trying to find it, picked it up, and took a bite. Judging by the texture, he figured she’d packed the flour into the measuring cup as hard as she could when measuring it. He paused a moment to compose himself and come up with something to say, and took a good gulp of coffee to wash down the dry bite. “Lots of banana chunks,” he finally settled on, as he bit into a particularly starchy chink of fruit.

“Yeah,” she said. “I didn’t have any, and the store only had really underripe, green ones. But bananas are bananas.” She cut a piece for herself. “I think I forgot the salt, too.”

Foggy still had his head bowed over his work, pretending to be much more focused than he actually was. “Definitely salad,” he muttered. Matt choked on his banana bread brick, while Karen just looked at them confusedly.


End file.
